D2 The Mighty Ducks My Way
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: AU. Sequel to The Mighty Ducks My way. Su and the rest of the Ducks are going to be Team USA. Come along as they face challenges to be the champions. And will Su realized that she has feelings for her best friend? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

Before you read this story I suggest you read the first one "The Mighty Ducks My Way." Su and the rest of the ducks get picked for Team USA. They make new teammates and friends. Along the way Su learns some new things about her self, and realizes she may just have feelings for her best friend. How will everything turn out? Find out in D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way.


	2. Chapter 2

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

"Adam I'm bored!" I said to my best friend since I was three, Adam Banks. We were out in his drive way shooting pucks into a goal with a cut out goalie, yeah I know we're pathetic. I sat down on the grass and watched him do it. As usual he was getting it in pretty much every time. A lot of things changed in the past two years since beat the Hawks. I'm now 12, which is pretty cool. I've grew a little taller, now I'm taller then Connie, my best girl friend. After beating the Hawks the Ducks finally accepted us as teammates and friends. We actually go to school with them now instead of going to our old preppy school. The Ducks have also changed as well. Tammy and Tommy quit after our win, saying they had to go back to figure skating. I wasn't that mad about it, I could tell they really loved figure skating, even Tommy. Karp moved to Montana because his Dad got a new job down there. Peter doesn't really hang around much anymore, he's now in a gang, not a bad one, but not a good one either. Everyone else is still the same though, except Bombay, I haven't heard from him since he left for the minors. Even though I did hear he got a really bad injury and was out of the season. And last was Adam, he hadn't changed much, gotten taller and dare I say cuter. No, bad thoughts Su he's your best friend.

"Su? Are you listening to me?" I looked up to see Adam staring down at me.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world for a second, what did you say?"

"I said I beat our record of 12 picks in a row. I've got 13!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. He went back to playing with the puck and scored another dance when we heard this Duck whistle go off. We turned around to see all of the Ducks, except Terry Jesse's brother standing there.

"Hey Cakeaters, wanna play some real hockey?" Jesse asked. All we had to do was look at each other before shouting yes! They then filled us in on what was happening. I couldn't believe it us being Team USA at the Junior Goodwill Games. We then took off to find Fulton and tell him. We skated through the park just laughing and having fun together. One of the things us Ducks did best.

"It' an international competition, it's us against the world!" Adam shouted.

"Yeah well bring it on, we're ready." Goldberg said. We then smelled something bad, like nauseating bad.

"Goldberg!" Jesse said while patting Goldberg on the back. See Goldberg doesn't have much balance on skates, so being patted on the back caused him to fall down a hill, and almost taking poor Charlie with him. We all laughed and waited for Goldberg to come back, once he did we all started skating again. I was in the back skating with Connie, we were talking about the junior Goodwill Games. Just then I heard screaming and all of us look to see Fulton fighting with McGill, Larson, and King another player oh I mean ex player from the Hawks. Fulton managed to tie them to a tree and take their clothes off except foe their boxers. Oh How I wish I had a camera.

"That will teach you two mess with the Ducks!" Fulton screamed, and we all hollered our approval. We then took of in our flying V to find Coach Bombay.

(Please R and R! I do not Own D The Mighty Ducks, but I do own Su Granger.)


	3. Chapter 3

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

All of us Ducks stood on the rink with our gear on. The new players were on the other said looking at us. There was one girl, a guy that looked like a cowboy, a Latin boy, a buff one and a small kid. Coach Bombay and Tibbles were standing on our side of the rink. I was standing next to Connie, Averman, and Guy.

"So tell my about my new kids." Coach said.

"That's Luis Mendoza from our Miami club, the kids fast. I clocked him at 1.9 seconds blue line to blue line." Impressive and he was cute.

"Good looking skater" I said to Connie and she shook her head as approval.

"Yeah good looking skater, what do you think Guy?"

"Shut up Averman." Then Guy elbowed Averman in the stomach which caused him to fall over. Everyone laughed and we payed attention again.

"There's just one problem. He can't stop." And true enough Luis crashed into the wall. How can he not stop? The cowboy came out next.

"Howdy, who's ready to play some puck?"

"Hey look its hop along Gretzky." Said Jesse which caused the team to laugh again.

"That's Dwayne Robertson, the best puck handler I have ever seen."

"You mean for his age?"

"No I don't." Wow, I could tell by the teams expressions they had never seen someone like that.

"Julie Gaffney won the state championship in Maine for three years in a row."

"But we already have a goalie, Goldberg." Goldie went to the net and tried to stop the pucks coming at him, he was doing good till he did the splits. On the other side Julie was blocking every shot Connie threw at her.

"We could always use a backup." Connie came over mad because not one of her shots went in.

"Isn't that the kid from the Olympics?" It did look like him.

"Ken Wu, I told him hockey had more of a future. Got a stick in his hand and no one's been able to touch him since. Just the buff goon came on the ice. By now we had all been spread out. The goon came on and started pushing all of the Ducks down.

"That's a teenager?" Coach asked.

"What can I say hormones."

"My kids don't play that kind of hockey."

"They are called enforcers and you'll need them when you go against Iceland." So that's our rivals Iceland. The goon then tried to push Fulton down and that started a huge fight between the two of us. Ducks vs. new comers. We were yelling and screaming you couldn't even hear what the person next to you was saying. I was fighting with Dwayne along side Jessie and Adam. Just then the whistle went off and we all turned around to see an angry Coach.

"Everybody freeze."

"Now we didn't come here to fight, we came here to play hockey. Were Team USA, we're here to represent our country."

That's right." Tibbles said putting his two cents.

"Now I want you..."

"To be all that you can be you got to raise your self up…" I think Tibbles finally got it then he was annoying Coach so he shut up.

"Alright let's start with a scrimmage…"

"Yeah you heard your coach scrimmage. Hey you don't need me here, besides I have to go meet Mrs.Mckay the team tutor. Tibbles was about to walk off.

"Tibbles, come on give it to me." Tibbles handed his whistle over to Coach.

"You'll get it back at the end of the school term." We all laughed.

"Come on Ducks show them what you can do." The scrimmage was interesting to say the least. From Jesse getting flipped by Dwayne, Adam getting pummeled by Portman, Luis running into Goldberg and to top it all off. Fulton was about to do his shot and we all scattered and it hit the goalpost then bounced off the ceiling and smashed right into Tibbles who was walking with a woman. Now that had to hurt. After Tibbles woke up we figured out the woman was Mrs. McKay our tutor.

"Who says we need a tutor?"

"Yeah I don't need no school." Right, sure you don't Portman.

"Now Mrs.Mckay we're Americas team I say school should be optional." Goldberg said while trying to sweet talk her. All of us shook our heads for agreement

"Well Uh."

"Call me Goldberg."

"Goldberg yes school will be optional." We all started talking at us to who was ever next to us, so we were talking to people just minutes ago we had been fighting.

"But, if you do not attend, you won't be eligible to play." I swear we all groaned at the same time. Coach called an end to practice. We went back to the locker rooms pretty much ignoring the new comers. Once me and Adam we done we headed out to the parking lot to wait for my Mom to pick us up.

"So what do you think of everything?" I asked him.

"I think it will be an interesting experience." What I didn't know was how true his words were.

(Please R and R! I do not own D2 The Mighty Ducks but I do own Su.)


	4. Chapter 4

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

I really hate Coach Bombay. Not only are we stuck playing with these new comers, he tied us all up together. Like I said I really hate him.

"Somebody better keep their hands to them selves."

"I think someone licked me!"

"What's that smell?" I think I'm going to be sick.

"Goldberg!" We all yelled at the same time.

"It wasn't me!"

"No it was me!" Portman raised his hands in victory. While the rest of us groaned.

"I don't know how to make it any clearer, you guys are a team and you have to work together. Now as one skate." We all took off in different directions causing all of us to fall over.

"Everyone goes there own way everyone falls down. Now try again." We all got up and got tied together again.

"Ok everyone move to your right." Portman yelled.

"Who made you boss? Everyone move to your left." Fulton yelled. Again causing all of us to fall over.

"You guys can argue all you want but I'm not untying you till you move as one." I really hate Coach Bombay. Soon we got the hang out it and were skating.

"That's it! Now to the right. Charge!" Coach yelled. He then untied us and told us to take a knee.

"You guys are actually starting to look like hockey players. But hockey should still be fun. Rancher Dwayne." What was he getting at?

"Yes sir?"

"Round me up some stray cattle." All of us shared a look.

"It would be my pleasure." We all took off skating down the ice. Connie and I clang onto the back of Julie for protection while she skated. It was funny because she rounded a corner to fast making us a fall over and Dwayne able to get us. The last duck surviving was Luis and he only got caught because he ran into the boards. Then Dwayne taught us the electric slide on ice. Coach attempting it was hysterical.

The Next Day

"Ta da!" Tibbles shouted showing us this huge wheaties box with us on the cover.

"Hey yall that's us!" Dwayne said excitedly. Poor him.

"No duh we all shouted at him."

"Today wheaties boxes tomorrow action figures the sky's the limit." I looked over at Adam who smiled at me I looked down then back at Tibbles.

"Now just to make sure everyone knows who you are try on one of these." He pulled out a Team USA jersey.

"Here you go Fulton, Coach, come on get your own." We all raced over there to get our jerseys. I was pleased to see my number 26 was still the same. The uniforms were sweet being all red white and blue. I was a little sad to see no duck colors, but what are you going to do?

"Come on kids it's time for a lesson." Mrs. McKay said to all of us. We all went out to a field and sat down on rocks as she told us about ancient Greece.

"Now ancient Greece the beginning of western civilization. Back then they didn't have professional sports or wheaties boxes so why did they compete?"

"For waffles?" Goldberg asked. We all burst out laughing.

"No Charlie?" We all turned towards Charlie.

"For pride." He answered simply.

"Correct, the countries waved their home colors proudly."

"Did America always dominate?" Fulton asked we all rolled our eyes.

"No America wasn't around back then. Remember compared to other countries America is still new still forming its own identities. America is a teenager just like you."

"Like us?"

"Yes a little awkward at times but always on the verge of greatness." I looked over at Adam quickly, while pretending to look at the pond.

"Hey team, Mrs. McKay you wouldn't mind if I stole the team away for a practice would you?" Coach Bombay asked as he walked over.

"No we're done anyway." We all got up and went to grab our skates on the way Connie and Julie came over to me.

"So what's going on with you and Adam?" Connie whispered to me.

"What do you mean is going on? We are just acting like normal."

"Do I look dumb to you, I've known you for two years and I know that look you gave him was more then friendly. Heck even Julie knows right Jules?" Julie nodded.

"Well you must be having a brain fart because I do not like Adam. That's just wrong on some many different levels."

"And how's that?" Julie asked.

"Well I've been his friend forever, and it's just too hard to think of it any differently." Ok maybe in my head it's not.

"Whatever you say." We then laced up our skates and followed behind Coach who was on a golf cart.

"I don't know what I've been told." We hollered the same thing back.

"Team USA gonna win the gold."

"Team USA gonna win the gold."

"Sound off."

"1 2."

"Sound off."

"3 4." Once we were done we all got ready to go home, well the new ducks had to go to the hotel.

"Now remember Ducks we're leaving tomorrow for California, now I have a bus picking you all up, and you all now what time to be ready right?" We all nodded our heads and skated home. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night I was to excited.

(Please R and R! I do not own D2 The Mighty Ducks.)


	5. AN

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

Hey guys it's me sweetgirl8353, I just have a question for you. Well it seems that no one has reviewed my story at all. I would really like it if you guys did so I would know how I was doing. Because when you guys don't review it I don't know if I'm doing a good job or bad. So please just review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

We all got the perfect revenge on Coach. Annoying him like no tomorrow on the flight to California. He should have known that 14 excited kids who only had a couple of hours of sleep and seated us all next to each other was going to be bad. We pretty much annoyed him and Tibbles and Mrs. McKay on the way there to the airport with a game of stupid questions. We had invented last year when we had to go far for games. See you ask an adult really stupid questions to get them pissed off. Then once we got to the airport we all had trouble handing over our luggage and going through the metal detectors Fulton almost got tackled by security guards. Averman and Goldberg had wandered off once we got seated at the right gate. Once we got on the plane we were dismayed to see that we would be seating all over the place and not by each other. So Coach had to ask people if they would switch their tickets for us so finally we all got to sit by each other. I was in the middle of Charlie and Julie. Adam was next to Charlie so I could talk to him and Connie and guy were next to Julie so I could talk to them as well. Once the plane took off I talked to Julie about her life in Maine turns out it was pretty fun till Portman threw a paper airplane at us. I threw it back but my aim was off so it hit a lady instead causing everyone to crack up. Luckily Coach Tibbles and Mrs. McKay were sleeping so they didn't see it. When then started a huge paper fight causing the people around us to glare. A flight attendant even came over to Coach and woke him up saying that we were awful little people and that she had never seen anything that bad. Coach looked at us and asked if what we had done was true we all put on our innocent act and nodded no. And Coach not being in the mood to deal with the crazy flight attendant and give us lectures just said he was sorry and turned around to go back to sleep. The flight attendant was fuming she stormed back up to the front of the plane. Soon we landed in California. We got to our hotel and relaxed and hung out together. Julie Connie and I would be sharing a room which wasn't bad. We had rock paper scissors for who would get a bed all too them selves. Connie won so Jules and I had to share which was fine.

"Connie I better not wake up and find Guy in your bed." I said jokingly Julie laughed while Connie rolled her eyes and playfully hit me on the back of my head. Mrs. McKay came in and told us we had to get to sleep so that we would be prepared for the game tomorrow. So we said goodnight and got into bed. Being jet lagged and all I fell asleep pretty quick. I woke up to the alarm clock going off. I saw Julie and Connie still trying to sleep and decided to get up so I would be the first one in the shower and could use all of the hot water. I did take a kinda long shower. Once I got out I saw Julie and Connie awake and they both raced towards the door.

"Hey not fair!" Connie yelled after Julie got to the bathroom first and slammed the door. A couple of minutes later we heard Julie scream.

"Wonder what's going on in there?" Connie asked as I combed my hair and got my USA warm up suite on and looked through my hockey bag to make sure I had brought everything.

"Nah I'm sure she's fine." I said with a smirk. Soon Julie came out mad because the water was freezing.

"It only got a little warm by the time I was done I hate you Su." I smiled cheekily at her. So Connie went in and I heard her scream and soon she came out mad. We then went down to breakfast where we saw everyone else. We ate a quick breakfast before heading to the Junior Goodwill Games arena where we would be practicing for our game against Trinidad. After practicing we got ready for the game Coach gave us words of wisdom and we hit the ice. The game was going good so far Trinidad was an easy team and we were leading 6-0 Jesse got on the ice and got knocked down by a player and shoved him causing him to get a two minute penalty. Portman and Fulton took the ice and knocked down pretty much the entire opposing team they also scored. The audience started chanting Bash Brothers I guess they get a new nickname. I was sitting by Adam and Charlie,

"Hey got a girl in the stands?" I heard Charlie ask Adam I turned around quicker then I thought I would and cracked my neck.

"No man look at the scouts." Whew he wasn't looking at a girl wait why am I happy?

"Don't care about the scouts Adam just have fun." Adam nodded and then took the ice.

"Nice neck crack Su." Charlie said to me. I blushed and looked down. I looked up to see Trinidad score on us. Connie then got the puck and sent it over to Ken who went under on a player and scored. The game soon ended 9-2 favor us. Once in the locker Coach told us how happy and proud he was.

"You guys played great out there, now remember we have a press conference tomorrow.

The Next Day

"Everyone I would like to present Team USA Hockey and the man going to lead them to the gold Gordon Bombay." Tibbles said to the flock of reports. The Hendrix bear then showed up giving us high fives and other stuff before running off.

"Team USA how does it feel competing on international level here in LA?" Asked a reporter. We loved it we all shouted out at the same time.

"Coach Bombay the Iceland team is the heavy favorite the coach has guarantied victory how are you going to handle that?" Good question we hadn't really talked much about Iceland, we all looked at Coach for his answer.

"Um hard work I think our team is ready to go up against the best of the world Iceland maybe tough but we're Team USA and were going all the way." Coach responded and we all started cheering.

"Team USA is going down that's were they going." Yelled a voice from the back we all turned to see a team all dressed in black with a creepy looking coach.

"We'll see you on the ice Bombay." The coach yelled before walking away with his team.

"That guy looks familiar." I said to Charlie.

"That's because he was in the pros for one year, he punched out more teeth then goals he even punched his own coach."

"I heard he was run out of the league and even the county." Julie said, great now we have to go up against a hard team, kind of like the Hawks. Oh well like coach said we can take them.

(Please R and R! I do not own D2 the Mighty Ducks.)


	7. Chapter 7

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

"AHHHHHHHHH" I woke up to hear screaming. I looked over to see Connie and Julie awake as well.

"What the heck was that?" Julie asked.

"I'm gone a get ya!" We heard in the hallway. We hopped out of our beds and raced to the door and pulled it open to see Dwayne who was covered in whip cream chasing Luis, Kenny, and Goldberg around the hallway. Soon all of the rest of the ducks came out and it was a free for all. Everyone was talking, laughing, and chasing each other. Especially since Dwayne was chasing us.

"What is going on here?" A very mad Mrs. McKay came out of her room to glare at us.

"Dwayne why are you covered in whip cream?" She asked trying not to yell. So then Dwayne explained to her and the rest of us the prank that Goldberg, Luis and Kenny pulled. By the end several of the ducks were sprawled on the floor laughing with tears in there eyes. Mrs. McKay sighed, I could tell she didn't want to deal with this right now at 1:00 am in the morning.

"Ok I am going to go talk to Coach Bombay right now about this incident."

"Coach Bombay isn't here anymore." Charlie said to everyone, he looked sheepish once we all stared at him. Where had Coach gone?

"He got a mansion in Malibu." Charlie quietly explained. Sadly for him questions started flying everywhere.

"A mansion?"

"What he thinks he's too good to stay here?"

"How come we don't get to stay there?"

"Think of all that food."

"You would really think they would treat us better then that."

"Guys you can't really blame him for leaving I mean look at us we're horrible little people."

"Shut up Averman!" We all yelled at the same time. Saying the exact same thing at the exact same time had become pretty common with all of us and we no longer gave each other weird looks when it happened.

"Ok everyone be quiet! I will talk to Coach Bombay tomorrow but you all have a game tonight so everyone to bed now!" Mrs. McKay yelled at us before storming off to her room. I walked back to my room with Connie and Julie and hopped back into bed and fell back asleep. I woke up the next day early as usual and took my shower but this time I actually left some hot water. I went down to breakfast with the girls and we met up with everyone who was still talking about what had happened last night. We then went back to our rooms to get our equipment for the hockey game later today. Once we got there we met up with Coach, and Mrs. McKay definitely gave him a yelling about what we had done last night and how mad she was that he wasn't there anymore to supervise us seeing as how we only listen to him. We couldn't help but laugh as it was going on, the look on Coach's face was priceless, and oh how I wish I had a camera. Once Mrs. McKay left saying something about planning our next lesson we got down to business. The practice wasn't too bad, but we were all anxious about our next game which was against Italy. Once practice was done we got a little free time before the game I was skating around the rink just thinking when someone skated up beside me.

"Nervous about the game tonight?" Adam asked me as well fell into an easy skate staying side by side.

"Not really I mean Italy is ok I guess, I don't know much about them." I said as I looked over at him.

"They already lost a game so if we beat them they go home."

"You really need a life my friend." I said as I laughed at him.

"I do have a life ok, hey what do you think everyone is talking about over there?" I looked to see the entire team standing there looking at us and the second the saw us the acted like nothing was going on, I'll let you in on a little secret the ducks suck at trying to act nonchalant like how they also suck at lying.

"Uh I don't know I guess there just being weird." I said while glaring at Connie knowing that she had something to do with this. Adam nodded his head. A thought came to me because my signature smirk came to my face Adam saw it and said.

"I know that look what are you thinking?"

"Want to have a little fun?" I motioned him to come closer and I whispered my plan into his ear when he pulled away he also started to smirk and nodded his head yes. We both started skating getting up close to speeds as Luis, I could see the team getting nervous but none of them moved. Once we got close to them we stopped suddenly causing ice to splash the rest of the ducks.

"You guys are so dead!" Jesse yelled and Adam and I took off skating with everyone else in pursuit. We did that for several minutes before Coach yelled at us saying the game was soon and that we had to go to the locker room for our game plan. Once the game started we were on fire. Right know we are nearing the end of the first quarter leading 6-0. I was right by our goal when an Italy player shot the puck and Goldberg saved it. Sadly I could hear Goldberg yelling insults to the Italy player, stupid Goldberg.

"Hey how do you say in Italian wussy?" The player got right up to Goldberg and was about to shove him before the ref got there and pulled him away.

"What did I say?" Goldberg asked as I skated up to him. I rolled my eyes and said.

"Goldberg try not to kill yourself you wouldn't want Julie to steal your spot." I like Julie but I need to say something for Goldberg to get his head in the game, and the comment was just it. The game was pretty boring for the next quarter until Fulton did his slap shot, which got the crowd roaring. By the end of the game we had won a whopping 11-0, wow, well the Italy team can drown their sorrows in pizza.

(Please R and R! I do not own D2 The Mighty Ducks.)


	8. Chapter 8

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

"Where's Coach?" Luis asked as we skated over the ice. It wasn't an official practice but Coach thought it would be fun for us, it would be greater it he actually showed up. Lately Coach had been to busy to hang out with us besides at games and practices, and the practices had been getting harder.

"How are we suppose to know we're not his keepers at least most of us aren't." Portman said while looking over at Charlie, I feel bad for Charlie but it is true Coach is defiantly closer to Charlie then the rest of us.

"Well I don't know either so you can all stop glaring at me." Charlie said clearly getting upset.

"Chill Charlie Portman was just kidding right Portman?" Fulton said while elbowing Portman in the stomach.

"Yeah, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I'm crabby." Portman said while rolling his eyes.

"So are we going to skate or feel sorry for ourselves?" Julie asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Skate!" We all shouted while taking off making laps around the rink. We were skating together in a huge mob just talking and telling stories from our past.

"You really got knocked out by your old team?" Kenny asked Adam after we had explained about our Duck past. Adam nodded his head not liking to have to think about Hawk days.

"Yeah the Hawks weren't exactly the nicest team around, heck ask the rest of the Ducks I'm sure they can tell you how we treated them." I said while skating really hoping the Ducks wouldn't say how bad Adam and I used to be.

"Yeah you guys were bad, but your Ducks now and our best friends." Jesse said while putting his arms around Adam and me.

"But the best thing about beating the Hawks was that they all got kicked off the Hawks." Adam said which got us all laughing.

"Guys I'm hungry can we head back to the hotel?" Goldberg asked while putting a hand on his stomach.

"You're always hungry Goldberg." Guy said while the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Oh come on I'm going to die here."

"Fine Goldberg we'll go back to make sure you're happy and full." Julie said while trying not to laugh. We skated to benches and took our skates off and headed back to the hotel where Mrs. McKay was waiting for us.

"There you guys are where have you been?" So we explained to her about our practice and how Coach never showed up.

"Oh well while you were gone Coach Bombay called me and told me you guys should run some new strategies during your practice."

"Well why isn't he here?" Dwayne asked and for once it was a good question.

"He said he had a photo shoot and a party to go to." All of our mouths dropped, Coach had ditched us for a photo shoot and a party.

"Why couldn't we go?" Portman asked.

"I think it was an adult thing." Mrs. McKay said clearly uncomfortable having to deal with us.

"Come on we're Team USA not him, and he's getting all the props." Fulton said and everyone started saying their agreement. When we realized that the complaining wasn't going to get us anywhere we went and ate lunch.

"Well I'm going sight seeing who wants to come with me?" Averman asked all of us once we were done with lunch. In the end it was Goldberg, Dwayne, and Jesse that went with him. I went up to my room to take a quick nap for the up coming game against Iceland. I plopped down on my bed and didn't wake up till several hours later. I saw Connie on her bed reading a book.

"Hey where's Julie?" I asked as I sat up and stretched. Connie looked up from her book and replied.

"She went to go talk to Coach hopefully he'll actually be around this time." I nodded my agreement.

"Don't you find it weird that we haven't looked much into Iceland at all, I mean there are strongest competitors here and I barley know anything about them except they're mean and they like black."

"Nah and besides we'll beat them just like we always do." Just then Julie walked into the room.

"Look sleeping beauty got up from her nap." I chucked a pillow at her she laughed and chucked it back but I ducked causing it to miss.

"So how was your talk with Coach?" Connie asked as she put her book down and turned to face us.

"It was fine and I hope he keeps his word." Julie said while plopping down on our bed.

"And what word would that be?" I love hearing these kinds of things.

"Just that I could actually play a game instead of sitting on the bench, I mean I would like to play if I knew that I wasn't then I wouldn't have come out here." The words stung probably because I considered Julie one of me best friends, actually all of the Ducks are my best friends, and to know that she sometimes wished she stayed home hurts me.

"Well if you hadn't come out here you wouldn't be our friend and a Duck." Connie said and Julie smiled.

"Technically I'm not a duck this is Team USA it just feels Ducks to you two because the majority of the team is Ducks."

"Hey all of us original Ducks think of you and the rest of the ringers as Ducks, we wouldn't call all of us it if we didn't." Just then we heard a knock on the door Connie went to answer it and the rest of the team came filing in taking a seat where they could fit. Adam sat down next to me on the bed and we smiled at each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them as they all found a seat, the room was pretty cramped with 14 of us in it.

"Well you know how we went sight seeing?" Goldberg asked and we all shook our heads yes.

"Well it all started with Dwayne…" So they told us they story which was pretty funny, how could that lady actually think Goldberg was related to Aaron Spelling?

"Wow its late yaw we should get to bed for our game tomorrow." Dwayne said and the boys got up and left the room to go to their rooms. I changed into my pj's and got into bed thinking about our impending game.

(Please R and R! I do not own D2 the Mighty Ducks.)


	9. Chapter 9

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

"Alright you guys ready for warm-ups?' I turned to see Coach walking in, looking very odd. I guess I wasn't alone on that thought as we all voice our opinion on what coach was wearing.

"Nice Jacket did you get two pairs of pants with that?" Averman asked as we all cracked up, but it was true what was up with his wardrobe. His hair was slicked back and he was in a jacket and dress pants and everything un coach like, it was scary. I turned away and got ready for the game as Portman and Fulton walked over to Coach and talked to him.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked giving a sideways glance towards Adam who was standing next to me tying up his laces. He only shrugged and continued tying his laces up.

"Well good luck." I replied as I grabbed my stick and made my way to the door to the ice to warm up. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around; I was surprised to see that it was Adam. He gave me his small smile and said.

"Yeah and good luck Su." I smiled back and headed out to the ice. As I walked in the hallway I heard footsteps come up behind me and I saw Julie and Connie walking on my sides. They were both smiling coyly and I took that for a bad sign.

"What?' I asked as we skated onto the ice, getting some cheers from fans that were near us.

"What was that with Adam?" Julie asked as we skated around. I sighed frustrated and replied.

"Nothing, we are and forever will be just friends, so would you two drop it." I asked and they both nodded and Connie put a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Su Guy and I were just friends once." I laughed as we stopped a couple feet away from Goldberg and Averman who were talking loudly.

"Live from Los Angeles welcome to the Junior Goodwill Games. Tonight's match up, Team USA faces off against Team Iceland." Averman said and Goldberg muttered.

"Cakewalk."

"We have with us Greg Goldberg goaltender for Team USA. Greg what's it going to take to beat those feisty Icelanders?" I watched in mild interest as Goldberg said.

"I think it'll take a supreme individual effort by me, Greg Goldberg." I rolled my eyes and laughed as Connie called out.

"You wish Goldberg." Just then a ref skated behind the net where Averman and Goldberg were talking and said.

"Let's play hockey gentlemen." They nodded and Averman turned to us three and put his hand under his neck and moved it side by side saying.

"Cut it." We laughed as we skated over to our bench were Coach gave us some last minute advice and some words of wisdom, which were win, odd.

Jesse skated to the middle with me on his left as he got ready to take the face off against Gunnar Stahl, the ref blew the whistle and Gunnar and Jesse went at each other with Gunnar pushing Jesse away. Portman came up and knocked Gunnar down. The ref whistled and came over and started talking to Portman who accidentally, at least from my angle knocked the ref down getting him kicked out of the game. I watched on as Coach yelled.

"You're throwing him out of the game? You can't do that! It's three seconds into the game!" Portman grumbled as he got escorted off of the ice and back down to our locker room.

"Great way to start a game." I muttered to Jesse who only nodded. We went off again and Gunnar got the puck and whizzed down to Goldberg and shot it in, and it went it with the buzzer going off. The game was hard as I just got knocked down to the ice, the goon that did it only laughed as he skated on. I looked around to see most of the Ducks lying on the ice in pain, or getting thrown to the ice.

Just then Dwayne got the puck, but sadly him being himself he wouldn't pass the puck to Fulton and he got knocked down and the puck stolen from him. I went over and helped him up as the buzzer sounded another point for Iceland. I look towards our goal to see Adam with the puck skating forward, except an Iceland goon went flying below him flipping him over as he landed hard on the ice. I winced in pain for him, as Bombay did a line change I sat down on the bench as Connie took my spot. I looked up to see that Luis had the puck and he was flying down towards Iceland's goal when he tripped and landed into the wall. I groaned at that, couldn't we catch a break?

I looked over and saw Coach talking to Kenny, who to up and skated onto the ice.

"Go Ken!" I yelled for encouragement as he got the puck and started doing some figure skating to get past Gunnar and Olaf but they blocked him and threw him to the ice taking the puck with them as they got another point. Kenny came back groaning in pain as Coach just glared at him.

"Don't worry Kenny you did your best." I said carefully patting him on the back. Iceland scored again as we all huddled together to get ready for the second period.

"Where's your concentration? You guys are running around like chickens with your heads cut off!" He said harshly as we just listened, what has happened to Coach?

"We're trying our best." Jesse said quietly. Coach just rolled his eyes and fired back.

"Well your best isn't good enough anymore. Blow this game and we are one loss away from elimination. You guys might want to go home early but I sure as heck don't." And with that advice he walked off with us feeling lousy.

"My that was inspiring." Averman said sarcastically as everyone got back into there positions. I was still on the bench watching, Julie was next to me muttering on about how should be plying now. Gunnar scored again as all of us on the bench groaned and Bombay just got angrier.

"You're off Goldberg, Julie get in there." I smiled at Julie and wished her luck as she made her way onto the ice. She talked to Goldberg for a moment before heading to the net. Goldberg looked extremely happy to not be playing. I heard a whistle go off and looked up to see Julie standing at the net with Gunnar and Olaf lying on the ground in front of her. A ref came over and kicked her out of the game. Goldberg groaned as he headed back onto the ice. Julie passed me as she headed to the locker room.

"What was that for?" I said pointing at the net, she just shrugged and replied.

"I don't like being messed with." She then walked off.

"Su!" I turned to see Coach looking at me.

"You're in." I nodded and got on the ice. Just then Fulton got the puck and went to Iceland's goal to do his signature shot as everyone scattered to get out of the way. He hit the puck and it went soaring…right into the goalies hand. The puck went down towards our side and Adam retrieved it and went skating down towards the net, he shot it in and it went in. I cheered as we got our first point. I looked over at Adam who was standing by the net and my eyes widened as Olaf skated towards him and brought his stick down on Adam's outstretched hand. I skated over as Olaf was taken to the penalty box, so did every other Duck on the ice.

"Adam are you alright?" I asked as I skated up next to him. He nodded but I saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine guys." He said looking at us. We nodded and skated off happy that we had a point. I took one last look at Adam to see him holding his hand. As it turns out that one point would be our only point. The third period Iceland dominated, and killed us. The game ended 12-1 favor Iceland. We all sulked back to the locker room to find Portman there all mad just as us. We all sat around and examined our wounds; I could tell I would be sore in the morning.

"Twelve to one." A disappointed voice said as Coach walked around a corner and all conversation stopped. We all looked at Coach as he stood in front of us.

"You know what word comes to mind when you think of that? Hmm?" He then answered without waiting for an answer from one of us.

"Pathetic." He spat at us as we looked down, he was really making us feel worse then already did. I stole a quick glance at Adam who was looking at his hand.

"You guys were brought here to play hockey." Coach continued on with his depressing speech.

"What about you?" Jesse asked interrupting Coach. Coach raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What about me Jesse?" Jesse didn't answer but Julie did.

"Coach Stansson knew everything about us. They were ready for us." A few muttered in agreement.

"Yeah and you spend your time driving in convertibles talking to those sponsor fools." Luis said angrily as we muttered our agreement louder this time. In truth Coach hadn't spent a lot of time with us these couple of days.

"Or hanging with the Iceland lady. We saw you two Saturday night." Fulton said from where he was standing with Portman.

"Eating ice cream with the enemy huh, coach." Portman asked snidely as we all looked up at coach to see that what Fulton and Portman said was true.

"How could you?" Jesse muttered next to me as I nodded.

"What I do is none of your business is that clear?" Coach said over all the noise. We just stared back and then we started to take off our pads.

"Don't take off your pads. Everyone stay in your gear we have practice." We all looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Tonight?" Goldberg asked skeptic and Coach nodded and marched us out to the ice where for several hours we did drills. Nonstop, hard and he would make us do more if one of us got slow or messed up. After doing some laps he blew his whistle and motioned for us to all take a knee. My entire body hurt as I sat next to Adam.

"Here I'll be your pillow." He said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're the greatest Adam." I said quietly as I watched Charlie and Coach talked.

"This isn't much fun Coach." Charlie said as Coach replied.

"Who said this was suppose to be fun?" Charlie looked confused as he said.

"You did when you coached the Ducks."

"Well I don't see any Ducks here Charlie. I see Team USA one loss away from elimination, twenty more sprints. Let's go." We all groaned as we stood up and got back into formation. He kept us there for another hour, we then struggled back to the locker room changed and headed to the bus that took us everywhere. I sat down next to Adam as I looked at my watch; it read 4:23am. Everyone sat quietly as the bus took us back to the hotel, When I had changed I had saw bruises all over my body. I looked over at Adam who was clutching his hand.

"How's your hand?' I asked and he jerked his head up surprised and he dropped his hand.

"It's fine." He said a little too quickly but me being in my exhausted state just brushed the answer off and turned to look ahead as the bus stop. We all grabbed our hockey bags which felt a hundred times heavier then they did this morning. We walked into the lobby getting curious stares from whoever was up at that point. We made our way up to our rooms where I collapsed onto my bed.

"I am dead." I said as Julie collapsed next to me.

"Does Coach always act like that?' Julie asked and Connie and I both nodded our heads no.

"He was bad when he first started coaching us two years ago, but he was never this bad."

"Yeah now it's like he's out for our blood." I remarked and Julie and Connie laughed.

"Yeah Captain Blood. That's what we should call him." I nodded and got up and changed into a large t-shirt with a pair of shorts.

"I am so not going to be ready for school tomorrow." I said as I snuggled into the bed as Connie turned the lights off. I fell asleep immediately.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	10. Chapter 10

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

BEEP BEEP!

I rolled over and hit the button to turn that stupid alarm clock off. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time, 6:00am. I groaned and sat up to see Connie and Julie still peacefully asleep, luckers. I really didn't want to go to school today or tutoring whatever it's called. I quietly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom; in there I got ready to take a shower. Once I took my cloths off I discovered bruises all over my body, I got in the shower and turned it to hot and relaxed as the water loosened up my aching muscles. After getting out of the shower I put on a simple t-shirt and shorts showing off some of my bruises. I walked out of the bathroom to see Connie and Julie still sleeping.

"Guys get up!" I said shaking Julie till her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily as I woke Connie up. I looked at the clock and replied.

"6:21 you guys got to get ready now." I said sternly as they both groaned.

"What are you Su my mother?" Connie groaned trying to go back to sleep, I nudge her again till she got out of bed.

"Please why would I want to be your Mom?" She glared at me before getting ready. We soon were ready and we headed down and got a quick breakfast before getting on the bus leading us to the place where Miss McKay liked to teach us. We all sat at our desks, mine next to Adam and Dwayne.

"Good morning everyone ready for a fun filled day in science?" She asked cheerfully as we all groaned and several of us banged our heads on our desks. Miss McKay laughed thinking we had groan because of science not because of the fact we got less then two hours of sleep last night. As Miss McKay started droning on about the gravity I rested my head against my right hand and looked out the far off window by Luis. I could tell no one else was listening because of the way everyone was sitting. Some with their heads on their desks, others trying to stay awake but their eyes were closing and some like me. Adam was holding his hand d while looking down at his paper with his eyes half closed. I then remembered that he had hurt it, oh well I'll ask about it later.

"Luis c'mon wake up." I turned to see Miss McKay waking up Luis who had gone to sleep. She all looked disapproving at us and sighed frustrated.

"Guys I know you all feel terrible that you lost to Iceland last night, but you guys have got to pay attention."

"Uh Miss McKay we're not like this because we're upset we lost, we're like this because we didn't got to bed till 4:30 last night." I said and her eyes widened.

"What? What would prompt you guys to stay up that late?"

"Believe me it wasn't what we wanted." Fulton grumbled and we muttered our agreements.

"What are you guys talking about?" Miss McKay asked very confused.

"After the game Coach made us practice and we didn't get to bed till 4:30." Charlie said quietly and Miss McKay looked shocked.

"You guys stop messing with me; Coach Bombay wouldn't do that to you."

"Well he did." Jesse fired back and when Miss McKay saw all of us being serious she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God you all must be exhausted, class id dismissed for today so is your practice before the game, everyone get back and on that bus and go sleep." We couldn't believe it but it was true. We headed back to the hotel and to our beds.

--

I woke up later to see Connie and Julie up and getting into our Team USA warm ups.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"We got to go to stretch and other stuff." I nodded and got up and threw on a Team USA t-shirt and pants from Team USA, I also put my hair up in a ponytail. We walked down to the track and started stretching Portman being in front directing us.

"And hold. 1…2…3…" He said as I grabbed for my right foot.

"Coach isn't here then why should we?" Connie complained next to me, but I didn't mind. Stretching is good for sore muscles and all of ours were sore.

"We have a game tonight. We have to work out." Portman said standing up looking tired.

"I say mutiny who's with me?" Goldberg asked looking around. Dwayne raised his hand and replied.

"Goldberg I'm too tired to mutiny." And to prove his point he yawned and Goldberg looked around for more supporters, I just rolled my shoulders trying to stay calm and ignore all this bickering.

"Come on guys. It's not like we couldn't use the conditioning." Julie said shutting everyone up. Portman smirked and said.

"Speak for yourself babe."

"Her name's Julie not babe." Adam said glaring at Portman and for some odd reason my heart started hearting, Portman just glared at Adam and yelled.

"Don't tell me how to talk rich boy!" He shoved Adam who fell back a little into me almost knocking me to the ground; he helped me up then quickly walked over to Portman but was blocked from Fulton who yelled at Portman.

"Hey Portman chill!" That stated a huge fight between all of us.

"Hey Team USA what are you gonna do today a million jumping jacks?" We all looked over at the entrance of the track to see a black kid on skates sneering at us. I remembered him from some of our games; he liked making fun of us.

"That kid's crazier then I am, forget about him." He said turning back to us to start another fight, except Jesse pushed past him and sneered at the kid.

"Hey man I'm getting sick of you!"

"Well I'm getting sick off seeing USA represented by a bunch of whining babies." We all turned to glare at him. Whining babies? Please we are anything but that.

"Too bad you can't back that mouth." Jesse called out at the kid and he just smirked.

"Me and my boys could take you anytime, anywhere." He said determined, the only thing was there was no one with him.

"I don't see no 'boys'." Jesse challenged.

"I got 'em waiting for us. Grab your gear and let's go play some schoolyard puck. Or maybe you forgot what it's like to play for real pride." He said and we all looked around hesitantly wondering if it was a good idea. Just then a man came up and asked the kid.

"You got a pass?" he then grabbed the kid and started dragging him away.

"Hey man what are you doing? Come on it's not too far you little wimps. You coming or not?" We all looked at each other.

"We might as well go." I said and everyone followed my lead. We followed after the kid and took the bus.

"Hey Su!" I turned to see Julie walking up behind me.

"Yeah?" I said continuing walking.

"I'm sorry about the whole Adam and babe thing."

"Listen Julie I don't care. I don't like Adam nor will I ever so could you please stop talking to me about it?" And without waiting for her answer I kept walking right past Adam who was looking at me. Soon enough we were on a basketball court except there was no basketball hoops. And standing in front of us was a gang of street hockey players.

"My little brother Russ here has been telling me that you have been choking big time." The leader of the group said, I finally figured out the kid's name though, Russ.

"Well your brother's got a big mouth." Jesse fired back insulted that we had just been insulted. We all held our breaths as the kid turned towards Russ and smiled, Russ following suit.

"He does doesn't he?" I sighed in relief as I noticed a guy from the gang checking me out. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the guy.

"Anyways we thought we'd call you all to see what you got."

"Yeah we know you can talk to the press and sign autographs and stuff." Russ said eyeing us.

"We can do more then that." Luis said leaning against his hockey stick.

"Oh yeah? We can teach you how to play like the real Team USA."

"What would you know of it?" Portman asked. The leader just smiled and we started the game. Not too far into the game the leader slammed Portman into the fence.

"You've got to earn every inch." He said before releasing him. Just then one of his teammates scored and they cheered.

"Come on guys!" I yelled from the sidelines.

"Hey ain't no wusses out here either. You keep digging until you score that goal." And to prove his point Russ scored.

"And then you take a few breaths slug some water and get out there and do it again." Russ said skating by us throwing a water bottle at Charlie who chugged some down before entering the game.

"Don't stand there come and get it!" The leader yelled and Luis came up behind him.

"Don't mind if I do." He stole the puck and went to their goal which was a trash can; he got it in but couldn't stop so he crashed into the fence. I inwardly cringed for him but cheered because we had a point. Fulton grabbed the puck and shot it at the trash can but it bounced off and went over the fence landing on a car. A man threw it back and Charlie got the puck shooting it in.

"Yeah go Charlie!" Connie and I yelled. Russ got the puck and did a really fancy shot landing it in the goal.

"What was that?" I asked Connie who just shrugged; she was amazed just as I was. Fulton talked to him and skated by us.

"Hey Fult!" I yelled and he turned towards me.

"What kind of shot was that?" I asked referring to Russ's shot.

"He calls it the knucklepuck shot." Fulton skated off and I watched the rest of the game. Kenny got the puck and pasted it to Dwayne who got it in. The leader then taught Kenny how to stick up for himself. I looked down at my watch and realized we had to go to our game.

"Guys we got to go now for our game!" We all hurried and thanked everyone who and made a mad dash for the bus. We just made it to the stadium without being late. We quickly changed into our gear not noticing that Coach wasn't around. We made it to the ice and quickly did laps.

"Where's Coach?" I asked as we made it to the bench, he had yet to show up. We all started talking not noticing Tibbles at first who said.

"Hey team, we're going to be great right? Where's Gordon?" Tibbles asked noticing our missing coach.

"You tell us." Luis said and Tibbles looked mad.

"I don't believe this." Just then a ref skated over to us and said.

"Team USA I'm sorry, but without a coach behind the bench you'll forfeit the game." We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"But you can't do that!" Adam protested next to me and I nodded my head in agreement along with the rest of the team.

"We have a coach." Charlie said skating off to where Miss McKay was sitting. We all watched interest as Charlie talked to her. The ref skated over and Charlie said.

"Here she is our coach. Coach McKay." Miss McKay looked at us and we all gave her sad and pleading looks. She smiled and yelled.

"What are you waiting for the ice to freeze? Let's play!" We all cheered and ignored her odd remark about the ice. The game went by slowly with Germany pushing us all around. By the third period still no coach and we were tied 2-2. I had just gotten on the bench and was sitting next to Adam. I noticed him holding his injured arm.

"Hey Adam how's the arm."

"Fine." He said a little too quickly. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted when I heard what sounded like a duck whistle. I saw Adam look around as well along with all of the D5 Ducks who were on the bench.

"You don't think…it can't be…can it?" I asked and the whistle went off again. I stood up and turned around to see Coach walking towards us blowing the whistle.

"It is." Adam said behind me and I sat on the railing watching Coach. I could see all of the new Ducks looking confused. He walked to our bench and yelled.

"Come on in! Let's go come on." He turned towards Miss McKay and kissed her cheek before whispering thank you to her. We all gathered near him as he looked at us.

"Team, I was wrong. And I'm sorry. I forgot about the team. And the team is all I have. All I want is another chance. Just one more shot. I'm back ok? Believe me." He said looking at all of us individually, I smile at him and he returned it before turning to Adam who is next to me who gives him a small nod.

"Welcome back Coach." Charlie said and we all cheered. Coach smiled and told us of his game plan. I watched as Jesse did the flying V scoring and winning us the game. We all cheered and I hugged Adam careful of his arm. I know something is wrong with it and I will figure it out. But I was happy because the Mighty Ducks were back!

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	11. Chapter 11

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

I sat on the picnic table in between Connie and Julie as Coach started talking.

"I've had a lot of distractions since I've been here in L.A. This is a distraction." He said motioning to a cardboard picture of him endorsing Hendrix.

"This is a fire in a barrel." He said pointing to a barrel and lighting a match and throwing it in the barrel. Connie and I both looked at each other confused as Coach continued on.

"This is a distraction in a fire in a barrel." He said putting the cardboard in the fire. He turned to us and asked.

"Any questions?" We all started clapping and cheering for him as he smiled.

"Now who's ready for practice?"

"I am!" We all yelled getting to practice.

The next few days were rough that was for sure. Any free time we had we were practicing. And we were learning the basics all over again. We went over weak plays we had in the past, we watched our game against Iceland and studied their moves. We tried to teach Luis how to stop, but that was still a work in progress. We would go to the gym at least two hours everyday and even though it was hard we were doing in the fun way, the Duck way.

I was sitting in the hotel's fun room where everyone else was. We were watching an intense game of air hockey, The Bash Brothers verses Goldberg and Averman. I cheered as Portman scored again and I quickly glanced over at Adam. He was holding his right arm the one that had been hurt in the Iceland game. Something was seriously wrong with it, yet Adam being Adam kept quiet about it. Sighing I knew what I had to do.

"Hey guys I'll be back in a second." Everyone nodded still looking at the game and I knew I was lucky if anyone heard me. I walked up to my room and grabbed my hockey gear; I quick wrote a note and set it down on my pillow.

_I'm at the rink practicing._

I had about an hour and a half to practice starts. I made my way down to the lobby and slowly snuck out of it. Coach told the hotel staff to not let us out alone and we had to have a valid reason to leave, but I got out just fine. I walked to the bus stop and soon enough I was outside the ice rink. Walking through it I saw a lone figure on the ice practicing, he turned my way and I quickly hid behind a pillar. Coach would be mad to find me here but I have to talk to him. I snuck to the locker room and changed into my hockey gear and made my way out to the ice.

Coach didn't notice me as he shot pucks into the net.

"Hey Coach." I said and he quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Su what are you doing here? And where's everyone else?" He asked looking past me hoping to see the rest of the team. I looked down and then back up at him.

"I'm here alone."

"How did you get out of the hotel, I told them to watch out for you." I shrugged and responded.

"Well I guess there not doing a great job, but Coach I'm here because I need to talk to you." I said seriously and he caught onto it immediately. He nodded and I continued on.

"It's about…Adam." Coach raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What about Adam?" I sighed and thought about how mad Adam will be when he figures all of this out. But I would rather have him furious at me then him hurting himself even further by being stupid.

"Remember our Iceland game and how that goon hit him with his stick?" I asked as we started skating around the rink. Coach thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Well I think his arm is damaged."

"Su I find that hard to believe, he would have told us."

"Really?" I asked stopping and turning towards Coach.

"Coach you know how much he loves hockey, he's obsessed with it. He lives, breaths, and eats hockey. He wouldn't be Adam if he didn't. And besides that, he just loves playing, soaring over the ice, it's just who he is, see hockey is just more then a game to him, it's his freedom. And if he tells you about his injury you'll take away his freedom." I took a deep breath and continued on.

"And besides that you know his Dad. He pressures him so much to be the best, and there's all these scouts here Adam thinks he has to be notice and he won't be on the bench. So that's why I'm here, because Adam won't tell you he's hurt, I have too."

"That's very thoughtful of you Su, you're a good friend."

"I doubt I will be in his eyes. But I would rather him be furious at me and never speak to me again then him hurting himself to the point where he can't play anymore." There were a few tears in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Coach looking down at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Adam should be lucky to have a friend like you Su. You watch out for him, and I have always known that the two of you are close. Don't worry, I'll talk to him. And I'll make it seem as if I figured it out my own, I won't tell him you told me."

"Thanks Coach." I said softly and Coach nodded.

"So we have about an hour till everyone gets here, want to show me what you got?" I laughed and responded.

"You're on old man."

"Old man? Su I'm insulted. I thought I taught you better insults then that." We played one on one for the nest hour.

"There she is!" Someone yelled and we both turned to see all of the Ducks right at the railing of the ice, with all their gear. We both skated over and everyone was talking at once.

"Su we have been looking all over for you!" Connie said giving me a hug over the railing.

"Huh? I left a note." I said confused as I got hugs from everyone over the railing. I was hugging Adam who wasn't letting go, but I didn't mind.

"Where?" Julie asked.

"On my pillow, you two didn't notice it?" I asked as Connie and Julie both turned red.

"Well uh…I guess we never did check there." Everyone laughed and Coach told everyone to change and get on the ice.

--

Practice was a killer." Goldberg complained as we all changed into our clothes. Everyone murmured their agreement. Charlie threw his arm over my shoulder as we walked out. We all walked out in a mob style everyone having an arm around someone else; I put my on Julie who was walking next to me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Coach walking into the locker room where Adam was. I sighed knowing what was going to happen.

--

I heard a knock on our door, and I got off from my bed to answer it while Julie and Connie continued to watch the movie. I opened it and was surprised to see Adam standing there, his injured arm in a sling.

"Hey." He said quietly as I stared at his sling.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and I nodded and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. We sat down on the opposite wall next to each other.

"So I see you got a sling?" I said pointing to it and he nodded.

"Yeah Coach talked to me after practice and wanted me to rotate a stick and I couldn't so know I'm benched."

"I'm sorry Adam." I said honestly, sorry that he couldn't play and sorry that it was my fault he couldn't play. He just shook my head.

"Its fine, I called my Dad with the news."

"How did he take it?" I asked hesitantly, knowing how rough Mr. Banks could be on Adam.

"Well he was upset at first, but he was glad I was fine and the injury is not permanent."

"How long is it injured for?" Adam shrugged and responded.

"If I don't do anything to it, about a week to a week and a half. I'm going to miss the final game."

"Adam we don't even know if we're going to the final game." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and responded.

"Of course we are, and we'll win. I can feel it." I laughed and we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks Su." I looked at him in confusion.

"For what?"

"For telling Coach, I know it was you."

"You're not mad are you?" I asked scared that I was going to lose my best friend. He shook his head no.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself."

"Adam please don't blame yourself." I said looking into his blue eyes. He nodded and smiled.

"On the upside Coach said I can still go to practices and skate, he said I can help him by watching all of you guys. Telling him if you're doing something wrong. So you'll have to be on your best behavior." I mock scoffed.

"I am always on my best behavior." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure Su." He said and I smacked his good arm. He gave me a small shove and I returned it.

"You're just asking for it now." He said tickling me with his good arm. I squealed and laughed and that continued till someone from down the hall stuck their head out their door and yelled.

"Some of us are trying to sleep, so shut it!" That made us laugh harder as we stood up.

"Well goodnight Su." He said giving me a hug which I returned happily.

"Goodnight Adam."

--

"Ready for tonight Russ?" I asked as I tied my skates up. Russ had joined our team about two days ago, Charlie had scouted him in Adam's absence and Coach allowed him to join. We all got along great with him and soon enough he was a full fledged Duck. He nodded and fiddled with his hands.

"Yeah, I'm…just nervous." I sat up and gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't be, you'll do great."

And great he was, he made us the last goal of our game with his knucklepuck making the score 3-1. And after as we were in our locker room we were visited by none other then the Great One himself Wayne Gretzky. We got to talk to him and take a picture for the newspaper.

--

We skated over the ice at our last practice before our championship game against Iceland. Of course it's against them. We were all in clothes with our skates on.

"Shouldn't we have our hockey gear on Coach?" Luis asked as we all crowed around Coach who just smiled.

"Guys this is our last team practice which means…"

"Return of Captain Blood?" Averman asked causing us all to laugh even Coach cracked a smile.

"No, it means let's have some fun!"

"Alright!" We all yelled as Coach threw a beach ball and we all chased after it. Luis got to it first with his speed and then crashed into the wall. I grabbed for it and hit it into the air where Portman spiked it down. Averman got it and threw it and it landed…right in front of the Iceland team. Their Coach picked up the ball and popped it and threw it off to the side.

"Play time is over, we have the ice now. You and your little rink rats must leave." We all glared at him as he insulted us.

"We're right here Coach." Portman said and Coach nodded.

"The only thing little was your career in the pros." We all burst out laughing as their coach glared at us along with his team. Miss. McKay who was standing next to Coach said.

"Gordon no, let's just go."

"We, at least I had a shot. I was there."

"You were a disgrace." Coach said before turning to us.

"Alright team let's go." We didn't move and Coach turned to us again.

"Let's go I said." We started to move but were interrupted by a voice.

"Can you still move on the ice? Well please play a little with me. Show me that famous triple deke your daddy taught you. Or was it that old geezer over there?" We all turned to look at Jan a friend of all of us and Han's younger brother. Jan had helped put all of us back together while we were here, and he had been helping training us. Their coach threw a stick at Coach who caught it with ease.

"Three bar. First one to hit both posts and the crossbar. Have to take it out past the blue line." They began playing and their coach had scored once and Coach twice. As Coach got the puck as we heading down their coach whacked him with the stick. We all rushed over and helped Coach up.

"Get your coach off the ice, we have to practice now." We all tried to lunge at the guy but Coach held us back.

"It's alright, let's get off the ice." As we skated away I couldn't help but look back at them to see the smirking at all of us. I couldn't wait to wipe those smirks off their faces at our game coming up.

(Please R and R! I do not own The Mighty Ducks.)


	12. Chapter 12

**D2: The Mighty Ducks My Way**

I was putting my #26 Team USA jersey on and I looked over at the door and to my surprise saw Adam walk in…without a sling.

"Coach." Adam called as we all watched him.

"Banks." We all said at the same time as Adam walked over to Coach carrying his bag and hockey stick.

"I woke up and the pain was gone." He said rotating the stick as we all cheered. Coach felt Adam's arm and looked up at him and said.

"Adam I'm sorry but we already have a full roster." I looked over and saw Russ making a move to take his jersey off when Charlie stopped him.

"He can have my spot." We wall watched as Charlie walked over to Adam and Coach.

"It's what I can do for the team. Let me do it." He said and Adam patted him on the back.

"Charlie, I want you there on the bench coaching along with me." Coach said handing him a clipboard as we all cheered. Adam walked over to his locker which was right next to mine and started getting ready. I patted him on the back and he looked up and smiled at me. We all got ready and hurried to the ice and we skated laps, and went over to our bench and huddled up.

"Heads high stand tall, fly straight. USA!" Coach boomed.

"All the way!" We yelled back as we cheered. Averman went and took the face off, but was sadly thrown to the ice by Gunnar. And the game began, in a hard way. I was being shoved and push every which way. The puck went flying past out net and Goldberg went behind the net and passed it to Portman who passed it to me before being shoved into the wall. I tried to pass it but was knocked from my feet by Gunnar who went to the net and shot it, but luckily Goldberg blocked it.

"Good job Goldberg!" I called out as I skated down the ice. The puck landed back in our area and an Icelander tripped Goldberg and Gunnar sent the puck flying in.

"Nice one big boy!" Sanderson called out and Goldberg lunged to him but was held back by Dwayne and Ken. He struggled a little but allowed them to take him back to the net.

"Line change!" Coach called and I skated back to the bench and took a seat next to Adam.

"Su are you ok, they're pushing really hard." Adam said looking at me with concerned as I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired, look there's Russ." I said pointing to Russ as he got shoved into the wall. They finally let go of him and he skated towards their goal and called for the puck. Dwayne passes it to him and he got ready to do his knucklepuck but an Icelander swung low and stole the puck away. I sighed and watched the game. Iceland headed right for our goal and shot it in. I groaned as the siren went off.

"They're killing us out there." I complained to Adam who nodded. Coach came up behind us and said.

"Banks you're in." Adam nodded and climbed over the railing.

"Hey be safe out there." Coach called and Adam nodded. I watched Adam intently as Goldberg passed him the puck and he started skating down the ice. Gunnar was next to Adam lightly hitting his leg with his stick. Adam swerved to the right and as he turned Sanderson came and brought his stick down hard upon Adam's injured arm. Adam hit the ice and yelled. All of us on the bench stood up screaming.

"Call something ref!" I screamed as Adam tried getting up. Everyone agreed with me as we all yelled out.

"Sit down, sit down. Hey ref why don't you call something? He almost took his arm off!" Coach yelled sitting us down. He put a hand on my shoulder and forced me down as Adam weakly skated back to the bench and retook his seat next to me. Coach took off his helmet as I watched in concern as they checked his hand.

"I'm ok." Adam said moving his arm around slightly.

"You sure?" Coach asked looking into Adam's eyes making sure he wouldn't lie to all of us again. Adam nodded looking back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just hit the pad, really." Adam said and after a moment Coach nodded and stood up. We all watched Adam to make sure he was fine.

"Adam are you sure you're alright?" I asked looking into his eyes as he nodded.

"Su would I lie?" I continued to glare at him and he said.

"Yeah that was probably not the best thing to say, but I promise you Su, he only hit the pad." I nodded and patted him on the back as we watched the game. We watched as Dwayne got the puck and hogged it and he got shoved to the ice while an Icelander got it and sped down towards Goldberg. Luis came up behind him and accidentally tripped crashing into the player and they crashed into Goldberg causing Iceland to get another point. I smacked my forehead.

"Su get out there." I nodded and hopped over the railing and headed on the ice.

"Flying V!" Coach called out and Jesse, Luis, Kenny, Guy and I clambered behind out net and went forward doing the flying V. It was going good until we got over the blue line and Iceland struck all of us down. I groaned in pain as I hit the ice hard and looked up to see Iceland heading towards Goldberg. Sanderson shot and it went in.

"We need a miracle." I said as Luis helped me up, he nodded as we skated off. Just then our saviors took the ice, the Bash Brothers. The knocked into Iceland and threw their players down just as hard as they had been doing to us. Ken managed to get the puck and went down towards Iceland's goal, where Gunnar and Sanderson were waiting to hit him again like they had done before. But Ken had been ready and discreetly passed the puck to Fulton while doing figure skating moves. He flew right past them and Fulton passed him the puck and he shot it in.

"Yes!" I cheered as we got a point! Finally! I hugged Ken and then he turned towards their goalie.

"Pretty sweet huh?" He skated off with the goalie trailing after him.

"Ken look out!" I yelled and he turned around and did the glove, stick, shirt trick Russ's older brother had taught him.

"Yeah Ken!" I cheered as he got escorted to the penalty box. I headed towards the bench and sat next to Adam as the Bash Brothers did their thing. They pounded on the glass from the penalty box where Ken was and got the entire stadium going.

"C'mon guys let's play hockey!" Coach yelled but no one was listening to him as we all went wild. Futon skated by our bench and we all slapped hands with him as he skated over to Iceland's bench and hit the players on the head, same as Portman. We cheered as the got escorted to the penalty box where Ken was waiting. Right when they got in the got on the bench and started pounding on the glass as fans did the same. The stadium was full of cheers, and the noise was so loud my ears were ringing. Connie got ready to go on the ice when I heard Charlie say.

"Watch out Connie they're gunning for you." She turned towards him and said.

"I'll be fine." Not really about less then a minute later she was slammed into the wall by Sanderson. I glared at him as he skated by us. No one gets away with hurting one of my best friends. Iceland hand the puck and they shot it but it went flying past the net and Connie tried getting it, unaware that Sanderson was charging towards her.

"Get out of there Connie!" I yelled but she didn't she just looked as Sanderson got closer and closer.

"Yeehaw!" I looked to see Dwayne hopping over the railing with his lasso, heading for Connie.

"What's he doing?" I asked Julie who was sitting on my other side. Dwayne roped Sanderson and pulled him toward him. Connie came over and punched Sanderson in the gut as Dwayne was escorted to the now empty penalty box. Just then the second period ended and we headed to the locker room where we all talked excitedly.

"I can't believe you did the Dwayne." I said as Julie, Connie and I were crowed around Dwayne who just smiled.

"I just couldn't stand to see one of my teammates get hurt, if it had been one of you I would have done it as well." We all smiled at Dwayne as Connie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He blushed so hard he looked like a tomato.

"Did you all enjoy that?" I turned to see Coach walking in.

"Yeah." We all said at the same time and Coach sighed.

"Ok well so did they, because they are three points ahead of us, and we are one period away from defeat." I don't know if Coach knows this but he has a real knack for being a mood killer. We all took our seats; I was in between Adam and Julie.

"Well if we can't beat them we might as well keep our pride." Jesse said as we all agreed.

"That's not pride, sure when Dwayne roped the goon part of me cheered. But guys, I've been there. I know how you feel. I wanted to cream that jerk that busted my knees when I played in the minors. And I really, _really _wanted to go after Stansson for that cheap shot. But you know what? My knee will heal. And if I become someone I'm not, if I sink to their level. Well then I've lost more then my knee. You understand?" He asked looking around they room as we nodded.

"You." He said pointing at Portman.

"Who are you?" We all looked confused as Portman answered.

"Dean Portman."

"From where?"

"Chicago, Illinois." He then pointed at Guy.

"You."

"Guy Germaine."

"From where?"

"Saint Paul, Minnesota." He then pointed at Jesse.

"You."

"Jesse Hall from Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Julie Gaffney, from Bangor Maine." Luis then stood up and said.

"Luis Mendoza, Miami, Florida." I stood up and said proudly.

"Su Granger, Edina, Minnesota." Julie patted me on the back and I smiled at her.

"Greg Goldberg, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

"Les Averman, Brooklyn Park, Minnesota."

"Fulton Reed, Stillwater, Minnesota."

"Russ Tyler, South Central, Los Angeles."

"Charlie Conway, Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Ken Wu, San Francisco, California."

"Connie Moreau, Minneapolis, Minnesota." Adam stood up next to me and said.

"Adam Banks, Edina, Minnesota." I clapped him on the back as he smiled at me.

"Dwayne Robertson, Austin, Texas."

"Michelle MacKay, Deluth, Minnesota."

"And I'm Gordon Bombay, Minneapolis, Minnesota." We all cheered and clapped.

"We're team USA, gathered from all across America, and we're going to stick together, you know why?"

"Because we are Ducks, and Ducks fly together." A voice said from behind Coach and in walked Jan.

"That's right Jan. And when you think they're about to break apart?"

"Ducks fly together!" We yelled.

"And when the wind blows hard and the sky is black."

"Ducks fly together!"

"And when the roosters are crowing and the cows are spinning circles in the pasture?" Dwayne cried out as we all looked at each other.

"Um ok."

"Ducks fly together!"

"And when everyone says it can't be done. Ducks fly together." Coach said as we all smiled. Jan stepped forward and remarked.

"Now, new Ducks and old Ducks must unite under a new banner. And I thought perhaps something like this." He said opening his coat to reveal a jersey, it wasn't our Team USA jersey, nor was it our pee wee Duck jersey either. It was something better.

"I have enough for everyone." Jan said going to get our supplies. He came in with several boxes full of hockey gear made for us. My jersey was on the top and Jan threw it to me and I looked it over. It had my 26 on it and it was so beautiful, for a hockey jersey.

"Everyone change up!" We did as we were told and changed quickly. I loved the new uniforms immediately; the colors were perfect and I new what it meant. All the new Ducks were officially Ducks now.

"Hey Julie." I called out to her and she turned.

"Think of yourself as a Duck now?" I asked smiling and she laughed and nodded.

"Let's get out there and play!" Portman yelled as we yelled back and made our way to the ice. It was a riot going on the ice and everyone wondering why we had changed. The thing I loved the best was when we were called the USA Ducks. We headed over to the bench and huddled up.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack." We were so enthralled in quacking we didn't notice the stadium quacking with us.

"Go Ducks!" we yelled as we got ready to play. As the game started again Ken got the puck and passed it to Guy who passed it to Connie who scored.

"Yeah!" I cheered from the bench, we were making a comeback. We all huddled in as Charlie showed us this play he had been working on.

"Charlie this isn't the NBA you know." Averman remarked as we looked it over.

"But it's the perfect play, Dwayne remember wait for me to call it."

"Alright Charlie." We got on the ice and Adam passed the puck to Dwayne who looked over at Charlie who yelled out.

"Now cowboy!" Dwayne nodded and flung the puck overhead, I watched in amazement as it went through the air. Adam went after it, but he got tripped by a player but still managed to get it in the net.

"Yes!" I cheered. Just then Luis got the puck from an Icelander and went soaring down the ice towards Iceland's goal.

"I can't watch this." Julie said covering her eyes. I kept watching him as he got closer and closer to the goal. And out of no where, just inches before hitting the goalie, Luis did the unthinkable, he stopped.

"Shoot it in Luis!" I yelled and he did and we all cheered.

"He stopped." I said yelling at Julie.

"He actually stopped!" Julie nodded and we started jumping around like school girls. We only had two minutes left and we were down by one.

"Russ do you think you can get it in?" Coach asked Russ and Russ shook his head.

"They're gunning for me."

"Try you're best." Russ nodded and got onto the ice.

"Go Russ!" I yelled and a second later three Icelanders shoved him into the wall and held him there. A ref had to come and pull them off.

"Time out!" Coach called and he motioned for everyone, even Goldberg to come in.

"Ok guys I have an idea, but you might think its crazy." Coach said and I interrupted.

"From everything else that has happened tonight Coach, I'll think you're plan will be relatively sane." Everyone laughed and Coach smiled.

"I want Goldberg and Russ to switch places."

"Or not." I muttered as Charlie lightly hit me to make me listen.

"It's the only way to get Russ out there, without being thrown around, now switch now." They did and we blocked them from everyone's view as Russ quickly put on Goldberg's uniform and Goldberg hid at the bench. Just as they finished the ref blew his whistle and Russ headed to the goal. We got the puck and hung around our goal as we had one minute left. Coach signaled to Guy who passed it to Luis as Russ came forward and then Luis passed it to Russ who took off his helmet and Averman handed him a stick. With only ten seconds left Russ shot his knucklepuck and it went soaring into Iceland's net. We cheered as time ran out. We were tied 5-5. We all aced onto the ice and hugged Russ creating a huge huddle.

We skated back to the bench and Coach said.

"Well Ducks it now comes to a shoot off, before I name off the five who will be doing it. I just want to say how proud I am of all of you. Win or lose you all are Ducks. So you guys ready?" We all nodded.

"I'm going to say them in the order I want them to go. Jesse, Su, Dwayne, Fulton, and Adam. Can you guys do that?" Us five nodded. Jesse went first and headed off to the center of the rink. He got the puck and headed down towards Iceland's goal and shot it in. We all cheered and clapped him on the back as he came back to our bench. An Icelander went and scored on Goldberg as we groaned. I nervously headed off to center ice after getting words of encouragement by everyone else. The ref wished me luck before dropping the puck. I circled around it once before sending it forward with my skate, I did my movements precisely and saw the goalie getting confused, Faking right I went left and shot it in and was glad to hear the siren go off. Thunderous cheers rose from my team and the stadium. I skated back and was enveloped into hugs and cheers from everyone else.

An Icelander skated forward and Goldberg blocked him easily, much to our delight. Dwayne showed off a little while doing his shot and he missed. An Icelander scored on Goldberg as we groaned. Fulton went and did his signature slap shot sending the goalie to the ground and secured us a goal. Another Icelander went and scored. And then there was our last hope, Adam. I was standing next to Charlie, Mrs. Mackay, and Coach. Adam looked over at us four and we all smiled encouraging towards him. He nodded and skated forward as we all held our breaths. He scored and everyone erupted in cheers. I was the first to give him a hug as he skated back to our bench.

"Su let us have a turn." Portman said teasingly and I quickly let go of Adam and blushed. I looked over and saw Coach talking to Julie who nodded and skated onto the ice taking over for Goldberg.

"What's going on?" Connie asked as Goldberg skated back.

"I'm giving Julie her chance." I was scared seeing as how Julie would be going up against Gunnar. Gunnar did a triple deke and he shot it forward and everyone was silent as we waited for a sign, a sign that we had won or a sign that we had tied again. Julie threw up the puck from her hand and it landed on the ice as we all cheered. We won! I hugged Adam tightly who returned it. I then hugged Connie and Mrs. MacKay and everyone in sight. We stormed the ice and hugged/tackled Julie to the ground.

"Julie you did it!" I yelled as I hugged her. I then was sandwiched in a hug with the Bas Brothers and Luis.

"We won!" We all cheered. This had to be one of the best days in my life, along with becoming a Duck. We all skated around the stadium cheering while everyone clapped.

--

I laughed as Goldberg lit his marshmallow on fire and poor Charlie had to help him as always. Every Duck was here, back in Minnesota. Coach had thought it would be fun for all of us to go camping with each other, before all of the out of state Ducks had to head back home. I was squished on a log with Luis, Adam and Jesse. Dwayne grabbed his guitar and started playing while Averman started singing.

"I've paid my dues, time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime." We all joined in with our arms all around each other.

"And bad mistakes, I've made a few. I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through. And we go on and on and on and on. We are the champions my friends and we'll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champions; we are the champions, no time for losers for we are the champions. Of the world." We kept going even though we didn't know the next verse. I looked around at all of my friends and even though I knew I wouldn't be seeing the out of state Ducks for awhile I knew all of us would be friends forever.

THE END

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


End file.
